


Axton's Regulation Attire

by MortalRemedy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alien anatomy, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 wakes up in the morning after a night with Axton and discovers his suit and the commando missing. Though Zer0 notices that Axton's coat was left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axton's Regulation Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray my first story published up here and it's smut! Anyway, this was inspired by this glitch that happened on my game http://mortalremedy.tumblr.com/post/95230343139/so-i-went-to-check-out-zeros-presequal-outfit-in
> 
> It is also worth noting that I headcanon Zer0 as an alien, so be aware that there is alien anatomy ahead that fits my headcanon for him
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on my story blog  
> http://remedys-spew-of-fanfics.tumblr.com

Zer0 awoke in the small hut that he and Axton procured late last night, a shiver running down his spine from the chill of the morning air upon his grey skin. A hand reached up to rest against his visor, a series of red dashes flashing briefly on the screen as he took in his lack of armor and recalled the events that lead to it. He pulled his hand back, pushing himself up to look around the shack, finding himself alone. A question mark flashed as he pondered the location of the commando. ":(" Flashed upon his visor soon after, and he wrapped his arms around his lithe frame before taking note that his suit was also missing. Though after looking about the hut, Zer0 noticed that the commando's jacket had been left where he had tossed it last night in their fumbling.

A slightly aggravated sigh fell from the alien assassin’s lips as he moved to snag the commandos coat, shrugging it on. The material was thick, the coat weighing heavy on his shoulders as Zer0 curled into Axton's clothing. The coat was huge on the assassin, made to accommodate Axton's muscles and fit form. It hung baggy on the tiny assassin, its length falling just past the top of thighs. Pleased with the current clothing situation, at least until Axton returned, Zer0 moved to climb atop an old broken clothes dryer in the hut, focusing on the entrance to the hut. The sooner the commando returned the better.

Zer0 spread his knees apart and crossed his ankles as he leaned back slightly on the dryer. His hands pressed flat against the metal top of the machine, fingers curling ever so slightly over the edge as he focused all of his attention on the cloth door in front of him. It wasn't long before he heard shuffling outside of the hut, a hand moving instinctively to grasp at the non-existent pistol at his side (he was NOT about to be caught in such a prone way to a psycho) before he heard Axton's grumbling and relaxed, resuming his previous posture. He made sure to flash a question mark toward the male as he saw Axton's hand pull back the fabric of the door. Only once inside the hut, the cloth flipping shut behind him, did the soldier look up.

The look on the commando's face was priceless, his mouth hung open ever so slightly as his eyes took in the inhuman form before him. Zer0 smirked behind his helmet as the commando sputtered, trying to form words, gesturing to Zer0's suit in his arms. The assassin began tapping a finger in an attempt to gain back Axton's attention and flashed another question mark which seemed to help shake the male out of his stupor. Somewhat.

"I just- your suit was bloody so I thought I'd-" the male blushed, flustered by the sight before him as he scratched the back of his neck. He saw a smiley face flash across the aliens' visor before the next series of words fell past his lips without a second thought. "God you look really hot in my coat, Zer0."

Zer0 straightened up at the confession, taken off guard as his visor flashed a series of dashes in Axton's direction. Though he quickly regained some control over the situation as he leaned back. He uncrossed his ankles and spread his knees just slightly more before flashing a heart on his visor.

"My suit was missing/ So I took the next best thing/ I hope you don't mind." Zer0 all but purred, cocking his head to the side as he watched the male before him revert back to staring. 

"N-no, I don't mind- oh jeez." The commando stuttered, making his way over to the alien before him, an air of caution in his step. "If anything I'd like to see this every morning." He flashed Zer0 a lopsided grin, placing his hands on the male's slim hips as he moved in to kiss at the assassin's exposed neck. 

A happy hum sounded from Zer0 as he tilted his head back, his nimble fingers moving to grasp at the back of Axton's white shirt to draw him close. Slender legs hooked around Axton's waist as he slid his hips forward toward the edge of the dryer, desperate for the contact of the male’s body against his own. He felt the calloused tips of Axton's fingers dip beneath the coat and press lightly against his hips, arching up towards the commando as Axton’s fingers ran up his sides. Zer0’s body jolted as the commando’s fingertips danced along the edges of the spiracle sets on each side of his body. The ducts dilated as he took a sharp breath before constricting until the male’s fingers moved on.

Axton’s hands reached his shoulders, moving to push the coat open to expose the assassins’ naked front. He pulled back to look over Zer0.

"Come on," he said as his hands moved to pat Zer0’s thighs. "Release me and I'll show you how much I really like you in my coat." 

Slowly, but not before flashing a series of dashes once more, Zer0 detangled himself from Axton's form, hands once more resting flat against the cool metal surface as his legs rested limply on either side of Axton. Despite the open and vulnerable situation the assassin found himself in, he trusted Axton with every inch of his being. A stupid move perhaps, but after being with the man through thick and thin to save a planet from a psychotic and power-mad ruler, there was no one he would rather put his full trust in.

Axton's hands moved to carefully cradle each thigh in his hands as he directed Zer0 to rest his legs on his shoulders. Zer0 stared intently at the male, who was now bent before him, face now level with his crotch, his fingers twitching idly against the dryer’s surface. He caught the mischievous glint in Axton’s eyes as the commando smirked up at him before watching as the male’s fingertips gently stroked the vertical slit that hid away the assassin's member. 

Gentle prodding and the soldier slowly licking along the slit finally helped coax out the alien's cock, which glistened slightly in the dim light, thoroughly lubricated for what-ever task that demanded its attention. A shiver ran down Zer0's spine, a whimper slipping passed his lips as Axton playfully let out a puff of air over the slick appendage. Zer0's cock twitched eagerly in response. 

"Tease." Zer0 accused as the male before him laughed, his breath once more assaulting his cock as another whimper fell from his lips. Hands moved to tangle in Axton's brown hair, almost begging the male to continue. Getting the hint, Zer0 watched as the commando leaned forward, Axton's hand taking hold of the slick grey member at the base before licking a stripe up to the tip along the ridged underside. 

Zer0 bared down, refusing to let his body betray him from the male’s actions. His chest filled with much needed air as he tipped his head back, a small noise sounding from him as the Axton's tongue circled around the flat arrow shaped head of his dick before running over the slit in the middle. Fingers clenched Axton’s short hair at this as the Zer0’s free hand moved to curl against the lower portion of the visor that his his face. Would he have looked away, Zer0 would not have caught the playful eyebrow raise Axton sent his way before taking the slick member in his mouth. 

"Ahh-!" The assassin gasped, nearly bucking into the soldier’s warm mouth if it hadn't been for the firm grip pressed against his right hip. An exclamation point briefly flashed on his visor before glitching out of sight, the fingers against his visor curling into a fist in a pitiful attempt to quiet his noises. Axton averted his eyes from Zer0’s face to direct his attention to the task before him, and he began to bob his head, his hand stroking the remaining length that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Various whimpers and moans sounded from the assassin as he felt Axton's tongue curl around the underside of his cock, applying pressure ever so slightly each time he took Zer0 in his mouth. His visor continued its glitchy display as it swapped from heart icons to exclamation points at random, more so each time Axton swallowed around his member or licked playfully at the arrow shaped head. Zer0 felt the tell-tale heat pull in his lower abdomen as he neared his end with each flick of the commando's talented tongue, his visor flashing in an illegible series of red blurs. 

Axton's eyes gleamed at the sight of Zer0 falling apart before him before closing in on the finishing blow. He removed his hand from the base of Zer0’s cock, deep throating the male and swallowing around the thick member, sending the assassin over the edge with a cry of pleasure. Both hands moved to cover the face of his visor as Zer0 came down the commando's throat.

Axton swallowed the assassin’s come before pulling back, his tongue darting out to slowly lick Zer0's dick clean before it retreated back within the confines of its sheath. Once clean, Axton looked up at Zer0 before giving a soft laugh at the constant heart displayed over the males’ visor, hands still attempting to hide away his already hidden face. 

"You okay there, buddy?" He asked softly, genuine concern in his voice as he pushed himself up to Zer0’s level, only to smile as the assassin nodded, the heart emote not once faltering. 

"If that's what happens/ When I wear this coat of yours/ I should wear it more." Zer0 confessed, voice shaky as he moved to wrap his arms around Axton’s shoulders. His head cocked to the side slightly as he tried to regain control of his breathing and flashed ’:3’ towards Axton who laughed in response.

"Nerd." Axton breathed before leaning forward to press his lips to the assassin’s visor.


End file.
